gabe_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow/Darkness Experiment Number Zero Extreme
SDE#0X is the Superboss of GC: IV: Isolation, he is found after you defeat The Vanitas Remnat in The Southend of The Keyblade War Scar. After that, travel to the Meeting Grounds or the "Base" and you'll see a dark portal, it'll lead you the Keyblade Graveyard (the part of the war scar with all the Keyblades in it.) Find the right keyblade (A red and blue one with a white handle) and a dark spirit will appear, an earthquake will happen and you will have to fight 10 spirits (Each being a Ultima Weapon) and a bridge will appear, Save, and get ready to fight. Believe it or not, this is a mutant Shadow Creation As the name describes, SDE#0X is a Shadow Experiment made by Ultima (the good one). But it went haywire. Forms It has 10 forms, the first 3 copies the main characters, then Boomer, then Butch, then Rude, then Ahriman, then Weegee. Then finally himself twice. Strategy There isn't much of a stategy, cause he does the exact same stuff the characters he potrays do. But he does have his own, HP, MP and Moves so here is that. Form 1: Dark Gabe HP: 999,999 Oversoul HP: 3,896,909 MP: 999,999 ATK: 999,999 He is pretty easy, just attack him and dodge his attacks, don't heal with the "Cure" magic, cause he will cure, use potions instead. You want to attack the back, or else he will block every move. (Except for overdrives). Watch out for Zantetsuken, which will do 999,999,999 Damge, so be prepared. Form 2: Dark Brick HP: 999,999 cannot be oversouled. MP: 699,996 ATK: 999,999 Once again, pretty easy, he will cast Flare here and there, but it'll only do 4,692 HP. He will attack with his yo'yo. You want to use magic, because he will use Flameplosion if you get close, which does 99,999 HP. When he gets weak he'll summon Praestringo, which now you have to deal with that. It only has 9,999 HP, and only does 3,999 HP Max. Once you defeat Brick he'll do Mega-Flare, which does 999,999 HP. Form 3: Dark Reno HP: 999,999 MP: 799,999 ATK: 345,678 This one's a little tricky, there is no pattern with Dark Reno, he can throw his metal pole thing very far away, dealing 10,000 damage. His Teleport move is what makes you confused he will teleport randomly, losing your Lock On. He will do his force slash every 15 hits you give him, doing 200,000 damage. Once killing him he does Meteor, dealing 345,678 damage. Form 4: Dark Boomer HP: 1,562,591 MP: 999,999 ATK: 999,999 Form 5: Dark Butch HP: 1,534,587 MP: 999,999 ATK: 999,989 Form 6: Dark Rude HP: 1,793,999 MP: 999,999 ATK: 999,999 Form 7: Dark Ahriman HP: 3,999,857 MP: 999,999 ATK: 999,999 Form 8: Dark Weegee HP: 9,999,999 MP: 999,999,999 ATK: 999,999 Form 9: True Form A HP: 999,999,999 MP: 999,999,999 ATK: 987,321 Final Form: Shadow/Darkness Experiment Number Zero Extreme HP: 999,999,999,999,999 MP: 9,999,999,999 ATK: 999,999,999,999 Here we go, not being as strong as the Nexusverse Destroyer Secret Boss located everytime you dash into the barrier 100 times. He still is very strong. Insta-Killing you with a single hit, this "demon" is stronger the Omega Weapon himself. Also... he has 999 Trillion HP. He has many hard to escape moves like Explo-Plosion which is an explosion which explodes within itself and Nexus Ultimus a move which tests your timing of casting Reflect. His other moves are Flame Burst, Mountain Throw, Flame Breath, Axe of Magnus and Huge Ass Boom. When he dies he'll do Full-Cure. (sigh). Once you beat him again he explodes into 1,000,000 bits. And The 100 Trials is created Category:Superbosses Category:Bosses Category:Heartless